The Last Words
by Jive22
Summary: I am not going to lie, this story isn't really that good. But if you could read and review with so helpful criticism, I would greatly appreaciate it.


**I thought another one-shot would be good for my mental health….so here goes!**

**OXOXOXO XOXOXOXO XOXOX OXO XOX OX OX XOXOX OX OX OX OXO XOXOXOXOXO OXX OX XOXOXOXOOXOXOX **

I held my wand steady as we trekked through the forest, my heart was pumping quickly and the adrenaline was soaring through my veins. The feet of my friends and I would occasionally break a twig or two, but we otherwise quiet.

Looking out to my right, I saw Hermione, Luna, and then Ginny. On my other side there was Ron, Neville, and Malfoy. I think it was safe to say that we were all scared. We were walking to the source of the battle. _Voldemort._

If I ever made out of this alive, if anyone made out of this, I have something to tell each and every one of them.

Our group approached near the center of the forest, there was an oracle of trees, all drooping and depressed looking. Then there was twenty Death Eaters, not including Voldemort. We were the only ones in this area, and it was to late to turn back now. The order and everyone else was fighting at the castle. It was just us seven seventh years. Against their twenty-one most powerful

We all walked in bravely ready to duel. Voldemort wasn't there. A few rushed at our group, the battle began.

I was fighting Malfoy Sr. With Draco. He shot a diffendo curse at Draco, who was momentarily occupied with a stray stupefy. I tried to block him in time. I did. But he fell to the ground anyway.

His father approached him and spat in his face, "It was an honour to kill you, _Draco_." I took his talk as the perfect moment to disperse of the vile man.

"AVADRA KEDVRA!" He was no more. I rushed over to Draco, his blood was slowly spilling from his wound, he was barely alive.

"Draco, I wanted you to know, I never hated you. You are nothing like your father. You are a great guy. I wish we were friends, _see you in heaven_." We both had tears rolling down our faces, as I whispered my goodbye. He went limp in my arms.

I went to help Ron who was fighting Crabbe and Goyle. With an even amount of people, it took no-time to finish them with a simple bombardo and aguamenti. Then we were fighting Dolohov, he was a tough fighter.

We almost had him, but his friend Macnair, helped him before turning his back on him again. Ron was momentarily stunned, Dolohov used this as a chance. He conjured a crowbar, and charmed it to beat him. I Killed Macnair with a painful curse, I was so close to save Ron, but my killing curse at Dolohov was a split second to late. Ron was bashed in the head, tenth of a second before my killing curse hit Dolohov.

Ron was going to go. I rushed over to him. "Ron you have been my first friend, and for that I will never forget you and will always love you. But you and Ginny have been using love potions with me and Hermione for years. Don't think I don't know. I will be angry with you for the rest of my life. _See you in heaven._" Ron looked as ashamed as he could with a dented face.

I could barely hear his, "I'm Sorry Harry" The tears were going somewhere on his head. With that, he was gone.

Ginny was having some trouble with Crouch, so I went to help her. Shooting off a few more curses, and dodging a few hexes, we had managed to hold our own for awhile. Then a sectumsemptra went her way that neither I could block, or she could dodge. As she fell to the ground, Crouch started dancing in glee. I easily dispersed his life.

I knelt down to talk to Ginny. "Ginny you were my first love, if you and Ron never used a love potion on Hermione and I, I probably would've went out with you. Know this, I will always Love you. _See you in Heaven._" Her eyes were misted, but her life was gone.

Ten Death Eaters down, ten more to go, and then came Voldemort.

Seeing That Neville need the most help, I joined him. He was fighting all three Lestranges. I automatically let him have Bellatrix, as I took on Rabastan and Rudolphoulous. They both fired a killing curse at me at the same time, I ran in between the two, and their curses hit the other. Bellatrix glared at me angrily, and shot an entrail turner curse at me, Neville caught it, with his own body. I rushed to him avoiding a few more jinxes shot at me, Held up his hand and his wand pointed it at Bellatrix and said, "Avadre Kedvra." Bellatrix died at Neville's wand.

"Neville, you are the most amazing, coroaugeus individual I have ever met. I wished we had a chance to become greater friends when we first met. _See you in Heaven._" Harry once again whispered a few kind words to the softly sobbing and slowly dying Neville.

Seeing that Hermione was holding her own, Harry went to help Luna, who was struggling with her few random Death Eaters. He helped her take down the three of them, and they moved to Help Hermione.

On their sprint over there though, a stray curse from Hermione's battle hit Luna and she fell. Crouching down, Harry could see that she was bleeding from her eyes, mouth, and ears.

"Lu-Lun-Luna! " Harry just saw enough death to last him a lifetime at that point. "Luna, You are not a weirdo, you are brilliant enough to believe the unbelievable. You are one of my greatest friends. I will miss you. _See you in Heaven._" Luna smiled and wore her trademark dreaming eyes.

"I wanted to join Neville." She said with a childish aura to it. I almost laughed. I would've laughed except a few curses were shooting over my head and Hermione was screaming for me.

We easily killed the remaining few, they were no match for us combined.

Then Voldemort came from his place lurking in the shadows.

He silently waved his wand. Hermione fell to the ground. I felt a part of me die, as her small frame was slowly falling down…..down…down. THUNK! Her brown hair was a mess that covered her face.

Acting upon instinct, I went to talk to her, save her, but I found there was a bubble preventing me from going near her.

"She has five minutes to live. Kill me before five minutes are up, she will live without a scratch. Kill me from five to six minutes, you will have a minute to say a goodbye. If you Kill me after six minutes, or don't kill me at all. Well, she'll die." Tom's smooth voice reached my ears, evil Bastard.

"Always did try to make things more interesting, eh?" I said at the same time shooting of a spell that makes your entrails, and your extrails and vice-versa. He chuckled and easily blocked it.

Tom then shot off a billion dark curses, that was almost impossible for me to dodge. Actually it was impossible. He killed me.

Then, it was like someone knocked me on the head, but I didn't feel it. After he killed me, I popped right back up. I was startled with the sight.

Voldemort was cowering in pain, not trusting him, I killed him. While whispering, "_May god be with you."_

The bubble around Hermione disappeared.

Running to her side I skidded to a stop and hugged her with my might.

"Hermione, I am in love with you, I would've told you earlier, but I was scared. And you were in love with Ron, but well, he and Ginny were giving us love potions. Ginny dosed me to her , just like Ron did to you. But I love you. The war is over, Voldemort is dead." I paused to take a breath, and saw Hermione staring at me with tears in her eyes. "Will you take my hand?" I asked standing up.

She smiled and grabbed, and as I pulled her up she laughed. I spun her around in the air. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, we grabbed our wands, and left the forest.

We also left Hogwarts.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXO XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOXOOOXO **

**Definetly a different story for me, but I wanted to go for the more tragic story ending, but a new beginning kind of thing.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate that all readers tell me if this kind of story works for me, or if I should just stop while I could?**

**Thx**

**Jive22**


End file.
